Saying Sorry
by lovefixation
Summary: What would you do when you wake up from a three year coma to find your family dead and your boyfriendbest friend about to marry your enemy?
1. saying goodbye

**Plot;** If anything, Sango Taijiya had close to the perfect life. An amazing boyfriend of three years by the name of InuYasha Hanyou. A wonderful family consiting only of her younger brother Kohaku and her father whom after a recent job promotion, money itself no longer an issue for the small family. Friends who she would die for and they the same that includes her best friends of InuYasha, Miroku, and Ayame. That and the fact that the annoyingHigurashi sisters who have, on multiple accounts, tried to steal her boyfriend, have moved away to leave her in serene peace. Everything is absolutely perf—before Sango finds herself covered in her deceased brother's blood, the lifeless body of her family against her, with her family's murder infront of her before attacking her, at an attempt to kill her. Though Sango herself is a fighter and manages to beat him off, though not before he runs off to leave Sango Taijiya in a state of shock before loosing conciousness, only to wake up three years later to find how her life has untimely changed.

The plot itself is rather interesting admittedly. Their will be twists and cliffhangers. And the title came from Hawthrone Heights whom is an amazing band. Also, yes the last names are literate translation to "Demon Slayer" and "Half-breed" but it doesn't matter. Also, in the beginning Sango is fifteen and now is eighteen. I can tell you Naraku, Kagome, and others will make apperances.

This is amazingly one of the toughtest stories I have ever written because I have stopped watching InuYasha. And the format I'm doing is admittedly strange considering that the second chapter could be the one I intended for my fifth chapter. Thank you and read onward!

SANGOINUYASHASANGOINUYASHA

"She makes repeating,"

Sango looked up and grinned as InuYasha strung his last verse, his white bangs falling over his golden eyes which had closed on the last lyric. Closing the book, Sango leaned over to pull over her books – while tugging the black shirt that had clung to her in her position on the couch – and walked over to wrap her arms around InuYasha. She leaned over, her long raven hair flowing down ward as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She bit her lip when InuYasha grinned with a slight shade of pink coming over his cheeks.

"Want me to give you a ride?"

Was the sentence to break the sweet scene before them. Turning around, she found a hand dangerously close near her rear and growled under her breath though that wasn't heard over the very loud growl before thump as InuYasha tackled Miroku, holding the perverted boy by the collar with his unusually sharp teeth bared out to the teenager who seemed to be yelling at his hand as if it held it's own account.

"InuYasha, come on"

The calm voice of Sango soothed out the anger white haired boy as she placed her hand on his shoulder, said teen throwing Miroku to the side with a careless toss. He turned around and hugged Sango, nuzzling his face on the crook of her neck before pulling away. Sango smiled, before falling forward when she saw a flash of red before being hugged by her female friend, Ayame.

"BYE Sango,"

Replied the sweet and energetic red haired girl whom released Sango with one last hug. She turned, waving as she watched Ayame twirl her drum sticks, Miroku rub his bass, and InuYasha restring his guitar.

HERECOMESTROUBLEHERECOMESTROUBLE

Sango had walked over to her house, grinning as the rather large home came in view. It felt amazing to be out of the small, cramped apartment. And into a rather large home itself with it's five bedrooms, four point five bathrooms, pool, kitchen, dining room, living room, den, and study. Sango grinned. The house could be a mansion, if any thing she just wanted her family to be happy.

Turning the corner, Sango walked forward and opened the gate. The sight of the earthy colored home came into view, the rather intoxicating scent of roses and honeysuckle wrapping around Sango. She grinned as she walked around the house, the flower walls and bushes coming into view.

She turned and found herself suddenly in the same position, a non believing feeling flooding her. In front of her laid her father and brother. Dead. She dropped downward onto her knees and crawled over to her younger brother, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing.

"Father?!"

She screamed out, her voice carrying hysteria. She didn't move when she heard the foot steps until she turned around sharply, partially blinded by the sun and her own tears, to see a tall figure with spider tattoos on his hands – in between them a clear rope – before she found it being wrapped around her throat.

She coughed, moving upward to buck him off of her and he seemed to blink in obvious surprise which Sango took with a small thank of the Gods, pushing him over and punching him over and over, trying to get the slight numbing feeling out of her body.

Some where along her beating, he managed to slip out. His long black hair swaying as he ran, jumping over the bushes as Sango felt rain hitting her. She began to scream. Her body racked and she wrapped her arms around her, closing her eyes and allowing the blackness to overshadow her view along enough to see the small grin the murder sent in her direction.


	2. she keeps repeating

Thank you for all the comments. To answer the question of a specific one, Giggles the Hamster, the murder – and it may not be Naraku – choked Sango which left resulted in her getting unconscious but the fact that her family is dead was what left her off in the state of shock. Thank you again and continue.

This is also in InuYasha point of View. And a list of which chapters go after another will be posted up after a while.

SANGOINUYASHASANGOINUYASHA

I looked forward at the women in front of me. She wasn't Sango. The long jet black hair, the fake smile and high pitched voice. She wasn't _my_ Sango. I turned to look away from her and towards the crowd. If anything, everything was perfect. The large amount of the cliché red roses around the church, my sensitive nose more or less red against it.

The whining of Kagome's sister who was cursing out. Kikyou wanted to be my wife. How the rest of her family seemed to be giving me a disappointed look. I turned to look at my own family. Sesshomaru had a blank look over his face.

"Little…"

I trailed off in my head. I wasn't thinking that I wanted to marry Sango. How I wanted to marry her in the Federal Era Woods where we first meet, the thought we had of a winter wedding in the clearing by the lake when we were together by the age of fifteen, or her sweet and gentle voice soothing me every morning; my eyes catching hers with her raven hair framing her face with a genuine smile.

Nope, wasn't thinking about that at all.

"INUYASHA!"I heard the bi—Kagome scream out. I turned to look at her and blinked. She motioned over to the Wedding Priest Ministry who blinked at me. I shook my head, growling under my breath about sweaty tight polyester suits before asking him to repeat himself.

"Do you InuYasha take Kagome to be your wife. Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, keep her in sickness and in health, and cherish. her until death do you part? If so, please answer I will."

I blinked towards the Ministry. I opened and closed my mouth, letting my newly manicured hands tug at the collar of the suit and found myself gulping for air. I felt some one watching me. I turned to see the door ajar, and the person standing there took my breath away.

A pale blue dress accented her bodily curves, her hair elegantly tied with a loose silk material, the dress itself non to long, stopping near her knees with a silt through it.The make up itself was light, intensing her natural features.

"Sango…"

I whispered in obvious awe. I felt my eyes glued to her, the rest of the world dissolving as she stared at me. I did hear an enraged "WHAT?!" before the location of Kagome, but I didn't take my eyes off of her. My breath was hitching up my mouth as I mumbled no to the priest.

A gasp escaped the ground and I walked towards Sango, pulling off the jacket and wrapped my arms around her, feeling as if I were on one of my many dreams.

"I want to marry you Sango,"

I whispered into my ear, closing my eyes over.


	3. hard to feel

Thank you for the comments once again and this is the chapter where Sango comes out of her coma like state. The title is from Hawthorne Heights, where most if not all the titles will be named from a verse or lyric of a song by Hawthorne Heights. For the most part, this is kind of short and most of everything about what is needed to be known for now will be explained in the next chapter which will be written the day **AFTER** thanksgiving.

**Disclaimer,** I do not own InuYasha or Hawthorne Heights

SANGOINUYASHASANGOINUYASHA

The faint talking of a doctor and nurse could be heard for a rather large room in one of the biggest hospitals in the city. Inside it laid the body of an eighteen year old, bangs falling over said female's eyes with a pale pink hospital gown on, bandages around her neck and cheek area.

"I don't get it. Sango Taijiya was only attacked around her throat, the rope reaching a few inches in but nothing major…"

The pale blond stopped when the doctor turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head, moving over to inspect the daily routine at Sango. He did feel sympathy for the young girl.

"Yes, the choking could result in her being knocked out a few hours – days max. But when she fell into her unconscious state, the shock slipped in and knocked her out for more then a few days. The girl is in an unstable and emotional state and refusing to register in the reality of her dead parents,"

He replied with a sober expression. Even if the girl was emotional gone, watching as the nurse moved her out of her bed, she was still in an aware physical state. He sighed as the nurses came in and watched the girl move slowly along with them.

He shook his head and looked downward to write along his note book. Turning, he heard the screaming of multiple nurses and turned to run over to where they laid, a shocked and aware Sango being supported by the nurses.

"Oh my…"

INUGAMAINUGAMAINUGAMA

If any thing, the press were having a feeding frenzy. Sango Taijiya had been on the front pages of newspapers when her story was first heard. Three years ago. And she finally woke up?! Bets had been placed that she would be plugged off, left to go to heaven, take your pick of how to describe it.

Sango on the other hand was confused for most part. She wouldn't admit to the fact that her family was dead. It was a simple lie. She didn't want to face reality. Moving her hands over her long hair, she licked her bloody lips and sighed, drowning out the yells coming out of her door by reporters.


End file.
